Pete's Christmas Caper
" " is the first of two Christmas episodes of the Disney animated show . It originally aired on on December 2, 2002. Synopsis It's Christmas time at the House of Mouse, and backstage, Minnie announces to the crew that, instead of their usual gift exchange, they are going to do something else with real Christmas spirit this year. Suddenly, Pete the landlord bursts in, demanding to know why they did not invite him to their gift exchange, but Mickey tells him that they did invite him. Pete offers to play Santa Claus, and Mickey agrees. Pete rushes off to go get a Santa outfit (which he snatches from another guy playing Santa) and talks about how he is planning to take all the presents for himself. After the first half of "The Nutcracker" is shown and the audience watches a segment hosted by Ludwig Von Drake about "The Science of Santa", Pete gets to work stealing the presents. Realizing he may need help doing that, he steals Yen Sid's magic hat and then conjures up a group of Magic Brooms which he sends out to steal the staff's presents and bring them to him. When the staff notices their Christmas presents have disappeared, Mickey says he has a good suspicion as to who took them. When Pete hears Mickey calling for him, he stuffs his bag full of the presents he stole into a grate nearby. Mickey says that the presents were meant for Pete, explaining that he and the crew had decided to set aside their differences and give presents to Pete this Christmas. Pete says maybe the presents are in the grate he just stuffed them into, but Minnie says that is silly, telling him that's the furnace. Pete, realizing he just burned his own presents, starts crying, but Mickey and Minnie assume he is really touched by what they said. Later, Pete helps pull a prank on Mortimer Mouse when he tries to get Minnie under the mistletoe again. Featured cartoons Both shorts originally appeared in episodes of . *"The Nutcracker" *"Donald's Dynamite: Snowman" Notes * When Pete decides he needs help stealing the presents, the Seven Dwarfs are shown entering the club, but they were shown already seated with Snow White at the beginning of the episode. Additionally, in the same shot, Grumpy's outfit is miscolored as Sleepy's outfit. Cast Note: Snow White, Sneezy, Sleepy, Bashful, Dopey, Doc, the Rhino Guards, Ursula, the Big Bad Wolf, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Cogsworth, Lumiere, the Three Little Pigs, the Queen of Hearts, Hobo Cookie, Mayor Cookie, Geppetto, Prince John, the Magic Mirror, Yen Sid, the Magic Brooms, the Beast, Orville the Albatross, Bernard, Miss Bianca, Hades, Pain, Panic, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Toot, Whistle, Plunk, Boom, Madam Mim, Figaro, Ariel, Scuttle, Sebastian, Lady, the Tramp, Robin Hood, Little John, Baloo, Bagheera, the March Hare, Mad Hatter, and Jiminy Cricket make cameo appearances, but do not have speaking roles. See also * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse * "Clarabelle's Christmas List" External links * * * * Category:Episodes Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on Toon Disney Category:2002 releases